wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trzej studenci (Doyle, tł. anonim, 1925)
}} Było to w roku 1895. Pewne okoliczności, nad któremi nie będę się tu rozwodził, spowodowały, że przebyliśmy kilka tygodni w jednem z naszych najsławniejszych i najstarszych miast uniwersyteckich. W tym czasie zdarzyła się pewna ciekawa historyjka. Tę właśnie mam zamiar opowiedzieć. Rozumie się samo przez się, że opuszczę wszystkie szczegóły, które mogłyby naprowadzić czytelnika na zdarzenie prawdziwe. Nie chciałbym bowiem nikogo dotknąć, ani skrzywdzić. Taki przykry wypadek powinien utonąć w morzu niepamięci. Lecz przy zachowaniu odpowiednich ostrożności można go opowiedzieć. A zależy mi na tem szczególnie, gdyż nadzwyczajne zdolności mego przyjaciela w tej sprawie znowu okazały się w całej pełni. Mieszkaliśmy wówczas w umeblowanem mieszkaniu w pobliżu bibljoteki. Holmes studjował tam z zapałem jakieś stare angielskie rękopisy i osiągnął tak nadzwyczajne rezultaty, że owej sprawie poświęcę jeszcze kiedyś osobny rozdział. Pewnego wieczora, wróciwszy z przechadzki nad brzegiem rzeki, siedzieliśmy z fajkami w pokoju. Nagle zapukano do drzwi. Wszedł znany profesor, sława naukowa z Kollegjum świętego Łukasza. Był to człowiek wysoki, chudy, o usposobieniu nerwowem i pobudliwem; jego gładko wygolone oblicze miało wszystkie cechy bardzo żywej pracy umysłowej. Zupełnie spokojny nie był nigdy. Ale dziś okazywał tak silne rozdrażnienie, że stanowczo musiało zajść coś niezwykłego. Nie tracąc nawet czasu na przywitanie, rozpoczął odrazu: — Musi mi pan ofiarować kilka godzin swego drogiego czasu, panie Holmes. W naszem Kollegjum zdarzyło się coś bardzo nieprzyjemnego. Gdyby pana przypadkiem tu nie było, zaprawdę nie wiedziałbym, co uczynić. Pan jeden może mi pomóc. — Właśnie w tych dniach jestem ogromnie zajęty i nie mogę się odrywać od pracy — odparł mój przyjaciel, wstając z krzesła. — Radziłbym panu zwrócić się może po pomoc do policji. Nim Holmes skończył mówić, przerwał mu wzburzony profesor: — Nie, nie, mój kochany panie; to jest niemożliwe. Absolutnie. Gdy się sprawę oddaje policji, nie można jej już cofnąć. A w tym wypadku musimy się starać w pierwszej linji, by uniknąć skandalu, w interesie naszego zakładu. Co do pana, wiem, że jesteś pan dyskretny i znam też pańskie zdolności. Pan jeden na świecie może mi pomóc. Błagam pana panie Holmes, uczyń pan, co tylko możliwe. Mój przyjaciel nigdy nie był w zbyt różowym humorze, jeśli musiał na dłuższy czas opuścić swoją ukochaną Backerstreet. Brakowały mu książki, dzienniki i ten miły domowy nieporządek. To też niechętnie wzruszył ramionami. Lecz nasz gość nie dał się powstrzymać i obszernie, z żywą gestykulacją opowiedział swoją historję. — Jutro zaczyna się egzamin, panie Holmes. Ja jestem jednym z egzaminatorów. Z greki. Daję do przetłumaczenia większy ustęp z pewnego greckiego dzieła, którego kandydat nie powinien znać. Ten ustęp daję wydrukować i wydaję go tuż przed egzaminem. Byłoby to naturalnie ogromnem ułatwieniem dla ucznia, gdyby się mógł przygotować. Dlatego musi się ten tekst trzymać w najgłębszej tajemnicy. Dziś popołudniu o trzeciej, otrzymałem odbitkę z drukarni. Jest to pół rozdziału z Tucydydesa. Musiałem przeczytać z największą uwagą, żeby tekst do egzaminu był bez błędu. O pół do piątej jeszcze nie byłem gotów. Ale ponieważ obiecałem jednemu przyjacielowi, że przyjdę do niego na herbatę, zostawiłem korektę na biurku i poszedłem. Byłem poza domem może godzinę. Jak panu wiadomo, u nas w Kollegjum, wszędzie są drzwi podwójne: drzwi wewnętrzne, obite zielonem suknem, i zewnętrzne, ciężkie dębowe. Zbliżywszy się do drzwi zewnętrznych, osłupiałem. Klucz tkwił w zamku. W pierwszej chwili myślałem, że może zapomniałem wyjąć swój własny, lecz sięgnąwszy do kieszeni, przekonałem się, że tak nie było. O ile mi wiadomo, są tylko dwa klucze do tych drzwi. Drugi znajduje się w posiadaniu mego służącego Bannistera. Człowiek ten służy u mnie od lat dziesięciu. Polegam na nim w zupełności. Pokazało się, że rzeczywiście klucz należał do niego. Był w moim pokoju, by się zapytać, czy podać herbatę i w karygodnej lekkomyślności zapomniał wyjąć klucz ze zamku. Był w pokoju wkrótce po mojem odejściu. Kiedy indziej takie zapomnienie byłoby nieszkodliwe, ale dziś właśnie miało fatalne następstwa. Spojrzawszy na biurko poznałem, że ktoś szperał w moich papierach. Korekta składała się z trzech kartek, które razem zostawiłem. Jedna z nich leżała obecnie na podłodze, druga na stoliku pod oknem, a trzecia tam, gdzie ją czytałem. Holmes poruszył się teraz po raz pierwszy. — Początek na podłodze, ciąg dalszy pod oknem, a koniec tam, gdzie pan siedziałeś — rzekł. — Tak jest, panie Holmes. Podziwiam pana. Skąd pan to wie? Holmes nerwowo machnął ręką. — Proszę, proszę tylko dalej mówić, panie profesorze. To bardzo ciekawe. W pierwszej chwili myślałem, że Bannister popełnił tę zuchwałość i przeglądał moje papiery. On jednak zaprzeczył temu z całą stanowczością. Jestem przekonany, że mówi prawdę. Pozostała jeszcze tylko ta możliwość, że ktoś przechodząc zauważył klucz, a wiedząc, że mnie niema, wszedł do pokoju, by przeszukać papiery. Idzie tu także o znaczną sumę pieniężną, gdyż za najlepszą pracę wyznaczona jest wysoka nagroda. Więc jakiś niesumienny człowiek mógł to zaryzykować, by prześcignąć swoich kolegów. Mój stary służący strasznie się tym wypadkiem zirytował. O mało nie zemdlał, kiedyśmy się przekonali, że ktoś przeczytał temat do egzaminu. Podałem mu kieliszek koniaku, on usiadł na krześle, poczem ja sam dokładnie zbadałem cały pokój Przekonałem się, że intruz prócz pogniecionych papierów zostawił jeszcze i inne ślady swej bytności. Na stoliku pod oknem leżały obcinki z ołówka, który widocznie tam temperował. Ten człowiek zapewne odpisywał zadanie z największym pośpiechem, złamał przytem ołówek i na nowo go zaciął. — Doskonale! zawołał Holmes, który odzyskał znowu humor, ponieważ ten wypadek coraz więcej go interesował. — To jeszcze nie wszystko. Mam nowe biurko obite cienką czerwoną skórą. Mógłbym przysiąc, a Bennister także, że obicie było zupełnie nienaruszone. A teraz zauważyłam zadarcie na jakie trzy cale — nie zewnętrzne zdrapanie, tylko prawdziwe przecięcie. Ale i to nie wszystko. Znalazłem też grudkę ciemnej gliniastej ziemi, w której było trochę trocin. Jestem pewien, że te ślady pochodzą od człowieka, który czytał papiery. Odcisków stopy, lub innych znaków, które mogłyby służyć do rozpoznania osoby, nie odkryłem. Nie wiedziałem, co dalej czynić, Wtem przyszło mi na myśl, że pan na szczęście przebywa w naszem mieście. Pobiegłem więc prosto tu, by złożyć sprawę w pańskie doświadczone ręce. Niechże mi pan pomoże, panie Holmes. Jak pan widzi, jestem w krytycznej sytuacji. Muszę znaleźć sprawcę, inaczej trzebaby odłożyć egzamin i dać wydrukować inny temat do greckiego zadania. Lecz bez podania powodu nie można tego uczynić. Wywoła to ogromny skandal, który zaszkodzi dobrej sławie nie tylko naszego wydziału, lecz całego uniwersytetu. Przedewszystkiem też zależy mi na tem, by się ta sprawa nie dostała do wiadomości publicznej. — Chętnie zajmę się tą sprawą i wedle sił postaram się panu pomóc — rzekł Holmes, wstając by ubrać zarzutkę — Wypadek jest wcale interesujący. Czy po przyniesieniu korekty był ktoś u pana w pokoju? — Tak, niejaki Daulat Ras, słuchacz indyjski, który mieszka w tem samem skrzydle; chciał mnie zapytać o pewne szczegóły tyczące się egzaminu. — Czy i on ma składać ten egzamin? — Tak jest. — A odbitka leżała na stole? — Tak, ale była jeszcze zwinięta w rulon, tak jak ją odebrałem z drukarni. — Lecz można było poznać, że to korekta? Zwłaszcza jeśli się wiedziało, że miałeś ją pan otrzymać dziś przed południem. — Niemożliwem to nie jest. — Zresztą nie było nikogo? — Nie. — Czy ktoś wiedział, że odbitka będzie w pańskim pokoju? — Nikt, prócz drukarza. — Czy on zna służącego? — Nie, napewno nie. — Gdzie obecnie znajduje się Bannister? — Biedak, czuł się bardzo źle, gdy odchodziłem. Był całkiem złamany. Ale nie miałem czasu troszczyć się o niego. Zostawiłem go siedzącego na krześle i pośpieszyłem do pana. — A drzwi do pokoju zostawiłeś pan otwarte? — Tylko papiery, na prędce zamknąłem pod klucz. — A zatem, panie profesorze, jeśli Hindus nie poznał, że rulon zawiera korektę, to ten, który ją przepisał, wszedł niespodzianie nie wiedząc przedtem o egzystencji tych ważnych papierów. — I ja tak sądzę. Holmes uśmiechnął się zagadkowo. — A więc — rzekł — może pójdziemy razem. Wziął kapelusz. Ja uczyniłem to samo. — To nie dla ciebie, Watsonie. — Lecz, gdy zobaczył moją rozczarowaną minę, rzekł z dobrotliwym uśmiechem: — Dobrze, chodź, jeśli chcesz. Panie profesorze, jesteśmy do pańskiej dyspozycji. Przed budynkiem Kollegjum było stare, mchem porosłe podwórze. Stamtąd wchodziło się przez gotycką bramę na kamienne, kręcone schody. Pokój naszego klienta mieścił się w parterze i miał duże, zakratowane okno. Nad niem na pierwszem, drugiem i trzeciem piętrze mieszkali, jeden nad drugim, trzej studenci. Holmes zatrzymał się i spojrzał ku oknu w parterze. Potem podszedł bliżej, stanął na palcach, wyciągnął szyję i zaglądnął tamtędy do pokoju profesora. — Musiał wejść przez drzwi — rzekł profesor — niema innego okna, prócz tego zakratowanego. — Jeśli tu nic nie możemy zobaczyć — odrzekł Holmes, uśmiechając się po swojemu — to może lepiej wejdźmy. Weszliśmy na korytarz. Profesor otworzył zewnętrzne drzwi swego pokoju i wprowadził nas do środka. Holmes rozpoczął natychmiast szczegółowe badanie dywanu. A profesor i ja stanęliśmy w kącie, by mu nie przeszkadzać. — Tu niema żadnych śladów — rzekł potem. Wobec stałej pogody nie można się ich też było spodziewać. Pański służący zdaje się przyszedł do siebie. Powiada pan, że siedział na krześle; na którem? — Na tem pod oknem. — Ach tak, tam koło stołu. Możecie się panowie już zbliżyć. Z dywanem jestem gotów. Teraz zabierzemy się najpierw do stolika. Człowiek ten niewątpliwie tak postępował: Wszedł do pokoju i przenosił papiery jeden po drugim z biurka na stolik pod oknem. Stąd mógł pana widzieć wracającego podwórzem i zawczasu czmychnąć. — Ale w rzeczywistości nie widział mnie, ponieważ wróciłem bocznem wejściem, a nie przez podwórze. — Aha! W każdym razie tak sobie myślał, bo spodziewał się, że przyjdzie pan przez podwórze. A teraz proszę mi pokazać te trzy kartki. Profesor podał je memu przyjacielowi, a on długi czas badał je przez lupę. — Niema odcisku palca! Myślałem, że intruz może poczernił sobie palce prawej ręki przy zacinania ołówka. W takim razie mielibyśmy dokładny odcisk tego palca na papierze. Ale nie mogę niczego znaleźć. Naprzód wziął tę kartkę z początkiem tekstu i przepisał. Ile czasu potrzebował na to, nawet przy najwyższem natężeniu? Przynajmniej kwadrans. Doszedł do połowy, gdy wtem musiał szybko uciekać z powodu pańskiego powrotu — bardzo szybko, gdyż nie miał nawet tyle czasu, by położyć papiery na dawne miejsce. A to właśnie zwróciło pańską uwagę. Czy nie słyszałeś pan jakich kroków przy otwieraniu drzwi, panie profesorze? — Nie, nic nie słyszałem. Holmes badał teraz obcinki ołówka, które leżały na stoliku. — Dobrze, pisał z tak gwałtownym pośpiechem, że złamał ołówek i na nowo go zatemperował. To jest interesujące, Watsonie, ołówek nie był zwyczajny. Był grubszy niż zazwyczaj, bardzo miękki i pochodził z fabryki „Johann Faber“. Drzewo było granatowe, a nazwisko fabrykanta wydrukowane srebrnemi literami. Ten kawałek, który pozostał ma najwyżej półtora cala długości. Znaleź pan taki ołówek, panie profesorze, a znajdziesz tego człowieka. Dla ułatwienia, dodam jeszcze, że ma wielki i bardzo tępy scyzoryk. Na twarzy uczonego komicznie malowało się zdziwienie z powodu tylu wiadomości. — Tamte punkty od biedy rozumiem — rzekł wkońcu — ale co do tej długości, nie pojmuję. Holmes pokazał mu kawałeczek ołówka, który nieznajomy pozostawił na stole po zatemperowaniu. Widać było w nim litery N. N. a za niemi pusty kawałek. — Czy pan już pojmuje? — Nie, i teraz jeszcze nie pojmuję. — Watsonie, co myślisz o tych dwóch N? Stoją na końcu słowa. Wiesz przecież, że „Johann Faber“, to najsławniejsza fabryka ołówków. A więc jest jasne, że z ołówka zostało jeszcze tylko tyle, ile jest wolnego miejsca przed słowem „Johann“ plus przestrzeń, którą zajmują litery „Joha“. Stanowczo nie więcej, bo oba „N“ są już obcięte, jak widzisz. Potem ustawił stolik pod światło. — Spodziewałem się, że zostały jakieś ślady na politurze. Widocznie jednak nie pisał na cienkim papierze, bo nic nie widać. Nie możemy się tu niczego więcej dowiedzieć. Przypatrzmy się z kolei biurku. Ta grudka, to zapewne owa ciemna gliniasta masa, o której pan wspominał panie profesorze. Zewnątrz jest bezkształtna, ale wewnątrz ma mniej więcej postać piramidy, jak widzę. Przytem jest wydrążona. Dobrześ pan zauważył. W środku są jakieś trociny, czy coś podobnego. To ciekawe, zaprawdę. A do tego ta rysa na pańskiem biurku — prawdziwe zadarcie. Zaczyna się draśnięciem, a kończy się dziurą, jestem panu nieskończenie wdzięczny, panie profesorze, za wskazanie mi tego interesującego wypadku. To wieczne studjowanie w bibljotece i szperanie po starych rękopisach całkiem mnie znużyły. Ten wypadek znowu mnie trochę ożywił i podniecił. W samą porę. Jutro z nowemi siłami pójdę do bibljoteki. Dokąd prowadzą te drzwi? — Do mojej sypialni. — Czy był pan tam od czasu, gdy to się stało? — Nie. Byłem tylko w tym pokoju i poleciałem prosto do pana. — Chciałbym tam zaglądnąć. Profesor otworzył nam drzwi. Ujrzeliśmy komnatę w stylu angielskiego gotyku, z czasu najwyższego rozkwitu. Z czasu, gdy ten styl nie wyrodził się był jeszcze w nienaturalne formy późniejszego okresu. Ściany były wyłożone drzewem, a drewniany sufit zwracał uwagę, nawet w tem mieście, gdzie oko przyzwyczajone jest do podobnych arcydzieł. — Co za cudowny antyczny pokój! Proszę łaskawie zatrzymać się przez chwilę, bym mógł zbadać podłogę. Nie, nic nie widać. Do czego służy ta zasłona? Pan wiesza za nią swoje ubrania. Gdyby się ktoś chciał schować w tym pokoju, musiałby wejść poza nią, bo łóżko jest za niskie a szafa za mała. Spodziewam się, że nikogo tam niema. Gdy Holmes odchylał zasłonę, poznałem po nim, że jest przygotowany na niespodziankę. Lecz poza zasłoną wisiały tylko trzy, czy cztery ubrania. Holmes odwrócił się i nagle schylił się ku ziemi. — O! A to co takiego? — zawołał. Znalazł małą gliniastą grudkę wydrążoną wewnątrz w formie piramidy i podniósł ją na ręce ku elektrycznej lampie. Pański gość był zdaje się nie tylko w tamtym pokoju, ale i w sypialni, panie profesorze. — Czegóż on tu szukał? — To nie jest tak trudno wyjaśnić. Nadeszłeś pan niespodzianie inną stroną, tak, że usłyszał pana dopiero przy zewnętrznych drzwiach. Cóż mu pozostawało? Porwał, wszystko co mogło go bezpośrednio zdradzić i wpadł do sypialni, by się tam ukryć. — Boże święty, panie Holmes, pan sądzi, że przez ten czas, kiedy rozmawialiśmy z Bannisterem, ten człowiek znajdował się tu obok? Ach, gdybyśmy byli wiedzieli! — Tak sobie wyobrażam. — W takim razie jest jeszcze jedna możliwość. Nie wiem, czy pan zwrócił uwagę na okno w sypialni. — Jest ono zakratowane trzema sztabami. Od biedy mógłby się człowiek tamtędy przepchać. — Słusznie. I wychodzi na róg podwórza, który jest zasłonięty. Ten człowiek mógł tędy wleźć, zostawić ślady w sypialni, a potem wymknąć się przez otwarte drzwi. Holmes niecierpliwie potrząsnął głową. — Dlaczego mamy wnioskować tak niepraktycznie? O ile pana zrozumiałem, to ci trzej studenci używają głównych schodów i kilka razy dziennie przechodzą pod pańskiemi drzwiami. — Tak jest, to prawda. — I wszyscy trzej są przed egzaminem? — Tak. — A czy masz pan na którego z nich silniejsze podejrzenie niż na innych? Profesor zawahał się z odpowiedzią. — To bardzo drażliwe pytanie — rzekł potem — nie chciałbym wyrazić podejrzenia, jeśli mi brak dowodów. — Niech pan wypowie to podejrzenie, proszę bardzo — jeśli jest słuszne, to ja dostarczę dowodów. — Opiszę panom po krótce charaktery moich współmieszkańców. Na pierwszem piętrze mieszka niejaki Gilchrist. Jest to pilny słuchacz i zdolny gimnastyk; należy do studenckiego klubu jazdy konnej i gry w krickieta i zdobył już nagrodę za jazdę z przeszkodami i skok na odległość. Jest to młodzieniec przystojny i dobrze zbudowany. Jego ojcem był znany baron Jabez Gilchrist, który przez sporty zrujnował się materjalnie. Nasz uczeń pozostał w ubóstwie, ale pracuje bardzo pilnie, i mamy nadzieję, że jeszcze daleko doprowadzi. Nad nim mieszka Hindus, Daulat Ras. Jest to człowiek spokojny i głęboki, jak prawie wszyscy z jego plemienia. W nauce jest pierwszy. Co prawda greka jest jego słabą stroną. Pracuje poważnie i systematycznie. Na najwyższem piętrze leży pokój pana Miles Laren. Oddaje zadania nadzwyczajne — jeśli je wogóle robi. Jest stanowczo jednym z najinteligentniejszych słuchaczy całego uniwersytetu, ale jest kapryśny, roztargniony i niekonsekwentny. Z powodu jakiejś historji karcianej, o mało go nie wykluczono zaraz na pierwszym roku. Leniuchował przez cały czas, więc mimo swych wielkich zdolności, zapewne obawia się egzaminu. — A więc jego pan posądza? Profesor z zakłopotaniem spuścił wzrok. — Tak daleko nie idę. Ale z tych trzech, u niego jest to może najmniej nieprawdopodobne. — Dobrze. A teraz chciałbym bardzo rozmówić się z pańskim służącym, panie profesorze. Ten pocisnął guzik elektrycznego dzwonka, poczem ukazał się Bannister. Był to mały człowieczek około pięćdziesięcioletni, z bladą, gładko wygoloną twarzą. Był widocznie rozdrażniony zajściem, które tak nagle przerwało mu spokojny tryb życia. Twarz mu drgała, ręce trzęsły się z irytacji, a wzrok biegał niespokojnie po wszystkich obecnych. — Chcielibyśmy jak najdokładniej zbadać tę nieszczęsną historję — rzekł do niego profesor ojcowskim tonem. — Słucham wielmożnego pana. — Dziwne, że się to wam zdarzyło właśnie dzisiaj, kiedy te ważne papiery leżały na stole. — To był bardzo nieszczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności, proszę pana. Ale to się i przedtem także czasem zdarzało. — O jakim czasie weszliście do pokoju? — Około pół do piątej. Pan profesor zwykle o tej godzinie pije herbatę. — Jak długo zatrzymaliście się w pokoju? — Zobaczyłem, że pana niema i natychmiast wyszedłem. — Po czem poznajecie zazwyczaj, że pan profesor wyszedł? — Drzwi do pokoju są wtedy zamknięte. — Dlaczego zaraz nie wróciliście, kiedy drzwi były zamknięte? Przecież wobec tego nie potrzebowaliście wcale wchodzić do pokoju. Oczy służącego ślizgały się niespokojnie po ścianie tak, jakby tam czegoś szukał. — Kiedy pan profesor nie mówi mi, że odchodzi, przynoszę herbatę do pokoju. Zazwyczaj po chwili przychodzi. Holmes spojrzał na profesora. Ten skinął głową potakująco. — Ile razy byliście dziś w pokoju? — Dwa razy. Kiedy widziałem, że pan nie wraca, wszedłem i uprzątnąłem ze stołu. — Czy wszedłszy do pokoju po raz drugi, zauważyliście jakąś zmianę? — Nie, niczego nie zauważyłem. — Czy przeglądaliście może papiery leżące na stole? — Nie, proszę pana. Naprawdę, nie. — A jak to się stało, że zapomnieliście wyjąć klucz ze zamku? — Miałem w rękach tacę z zastawą do herbaty Chciałem zaraz wrócić po klucz; ale potem wyleciało mi to z pamięci. — Czy drzwi zamykają się na zatrzask, czy na zamek zwyczajny? — Nie, proszę pana, na zamek zwyczajny. — Więc jak długo klucz tkwił w zamku, drzwi zewnętrzne były otwarte? — Tak jest. — Więc jeśli ktoś był w pokoju, mógł tamtędy wyjść? — Tak, proszę pana. — A kiedy pan profesor wrócił i was zawołał, czy zrobiło to na was wielkie wrażenie? — Tak, proszę pana. Takie nieszczęście nie przytrafiło mi się jeszcze nigdy, choć jestem tu już tak długo. O mało nie zemdlałem, proszę pana. — Słyszałem o tem. W którem miejscu staliście, gdy się wam zrobiło słabo? — Gdzie stałem? Aha, prawda! Tu, przy drzwiach, proszę pana. — To ciekawe. Bo przecież usiedliście na krześle stojącem w tamtym kącie. W takich wypadkach siada się zwykle na najbliższe krzesło, a nie biegnie się na drugi koniec pokoju. Dlaczego pominęliście inne krzesła? — Nie wiem, proszę pana Nie myślałem o tem, gdzie siadam. — Ja też nie przypuszczam, że uczynił to z rozmysłu panie Holmes. Wyglądał bardzo źle — był blady jak ściana — wtrącił profesor. — A gdy pan wyszedł, zostaliście tu dalej? — Tak. — Jak długo? — Parę minut najwyżej — aż mi się zrobiło trochę lepiej. Potem zamknąłem drzwi i poszedłem do swego pokoju. — Czy macie jakie podejrzenie? l na kogo? — O, nie ważyłbym się czegoś takiego powiedzieć. Nie wierzę, aby któryś z panów na uniwersytecie zdolny był do takiego czynu. Nie, nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić. — Dziękuję, to wystarczy — rzekł Holmes. Służący cały zmieszany tem przesłuchaniem, odetchnął z ulgą i zbliżył się ku drzwiom. Wtem Holmes zawołał za nim: — Pozwólcie, jeszcze jedno pytanie! Czy wspomnieliście tym trzem studentom, których usługujecie, że tu coś takiego zaszło? — Nie, proszę pana, ani słowa. — Czy nie widzieliście przez ten czas żadnego z nich? — Nie. — Dobrze. A teraz, panie profesorze, jeśli pan pozwoli, pójdziemy o parę kroków dalej. Wyszliśmy na podwórze i ujrzeliśmy stamtąd, że wszystkie trzy leżące nad sobą okna były oświetlone. — Pańskie trzy ptaszki siedzą w swoich gniazdkach — rzekł Holmes. — O, a to co? Jeden jest, zdaje się, bardzo niespokojny. Był to Hindus. Na firance ukazał się jego cień. Chodził szybko po pokoju, tam i z powrotem. — Bardzo bym chciał zaglądnąć do tych trzech pokoi i poznać ich mieszkańców — rzekł mój przyjaciel. — Czy dałoby się to zrobić? — Bez trudności — odparł uczony. — Ta część budynku jest bardzo stara i ciekawa. Więc często się zdarza, że obcy przychodzą i oglądają pokoje. Proszę za mną, sam panów wprowadzę. — Ale proszę nie wymieniać nazwisk! — rzekł Holmes, gdy pukaliśmy do Gilchrista. Otworzył nam wysoki, szczupły, jasnowłosy młodzieniec. Gdy się dowiedział o celu naszych odwiedzin, poprosił nas grzecznie do środka. W pokoju było rzeczywiście kilka prześlicznych okazów średniowiecznej architektury. Holmes tak się zachwycił jednym z nich, że zapragnął go odrysować w swoim notesie. Przytem połamał ołówek i musiał sobie pożyczyć inny od pana Gilchrista. Wkońcu pożyczył od niego scyzoryka, by zastrugać swój ołówek. Pech go prześladował, bo gdy rysował coś w mieszkaniu Hindusa, zdarzyło mu się znowu to samo. Ras, był to człowiek młody, małego wzrostu z orlim nosem; trochę krzywo na nas spoglądał i był widocznie szczęśliwy, gdy mój przyjaciel ukończył swe studja architektoniczne. Nie zauważyłem, by Holmes w jednym lub drugim wypadku znalazł był to, czego szukał. Trzeci student uważał, że zjawiliśmy się bardzo nie w porę. Usłyszawszy pukanie, zapytał, czego chcemy i wcale drzwi nie otworzył. Dowiedziawszy się, o co idzie zaklął głośno i siarczyście. — Nic mnie nie obchodzi, kim panowie jesteście! Idźcie na cztery wiatry — krzyczał. — Jutro egzamin, nie mam czasu! — A to cham nie wychowany! — rzekł nasz przewodnik, gdyśmy schodzili ze schodów. Był cały czerwony z irytacji. — Nie wiedział naturalnie, że ja tam byłem, ale mimoto jego zachowanie się było bardzo niegrzeczne i ze względu na okoliczności mocno podejrzane. Odpowiedź Holmesa była bardzo dziwna. — Czy może mi pan podać dokładnie wysokość tego człowieka? — zapytał. — Nie mogę panu służyć, panie Holmes. Jest większy niż Hindus, ale mniejszy od Gilchrista. Mierzy może półszosta stóp — — — — Dobrze — rzekł Holmes. — A teraz dobranoc, panie profesorze. Profesor aż zakrzyknął ze strachu. — Boże jedyny, panie Holmes, czyż pan chce mnie teraz zostawić? Pan sobie może nie zdaje sprawy z mego położenia. Jutro jest egzamin. Dziś wieczór stanowczo muszę coś zrobić. Nie mogę dopuścić do egzaminu, jeśli treść zadania jest odpisana. A rozgłosić tego wypadku też nie mogę. Pomyśl pan co za skandal! Musiałby pan być na mojem miejscu, aby pojąć tę straszliwą sytuację. — To nie zmienia postaci rzeczy. Przyjdę do pana jutro rano, by sprawę dalej omówić. Kto wie, czy nie zakomunikuję panu już stanowczego wyniku. Wówczas pan uczynisz, co uznasz za stosowne. Ale na razie proszę wszystko zostawić, tak jak jest — bez żadnej zmiany. — Dobrze, panie Holmes. Uczony miał tak nieszczęśliwą minę, że Holmes mimowoli się uśmiechnął. — Proszę być całkiem spokojnym. Na pewno znajdziemy wyjście... Zabieram grudki gliny i obcinki z ołówka. Do widzenia. Gdyśmy się znowu znaleźli na ciemnem podwórzu, spojrzeliśmy jeszcze raz ku oknom. Hindus wciąż jeszcze chodził niespokojnie po pokoju. Innych nie było widać. — No, Watsonie, cóż ty o tem myślisz? — zapytał mnie Holmes, gdyśmy wyszli na ulicę. — Całkiem jak sztuczka karciana, prawda? Masz trzech chłopców. Jeden z nich jest sprawcą. Teraz zgaduj! Którego masz na myśli? — Tego na najwyższem piętrze, który tak klął. Jemu też profesor wystawił najgorsze świadectwo. Ale i Hindus jakoś dziwnie wygląda. Dlaczego latał tak cały czas po pokoju? — To nic nadzwyczajnego. Bardzo wiele ludzi chodzi po pokoju, ucząc się na przykład czegoś na pamięć. — Ale patrzał na nas tak niechętnie, z ukosa. — Tybyś nie był lepszy, gdyby cię naraz napadło kilku obcych ludzi w czasie, gdy się przygotowujesz do jutrzejszego egzaminu i każda minuta jest ci droga. Nie, w tem nie widzę nic szczególnego. Jego ołówek i scyzoryk także nie były podejrzane. Ale z tamtym człowiekiem jest coś nie w porządku. Holmes wskazał głową ku domowi. — Z którym? — No, z tym służącym, z Bannisterem. On brał w tem udział. Całkiem na pewno, Watsonie, — Na mnie zrobił wrażenie zupełnie naiwnego człowieka. — Na mnie też. I to jest właśnie dziwne, żeby człowiek tak uczciwy — — — o, tu jest wielki sklep z przyborami do pisania. Tu zaczniemy nasze poszukiwania. W całem mieście były tylko cztery sklepy tego rodzaju. W każdym z nich pokazywał Holmes odpadki z ołówka i ofiarowywał wysoką cenę, za okazany ołówek. Wszyscy sprzedający twierdzili, że mogą ołówek zamówić, lecz nie trzymają takich na składzie, bo jest to gatunek niezwykłej grubości. Mój przyjaciel nie był bardzo zmartwiony tem niepowodzeniem. Wzruszał tylko ramionami z komiczną rezygnacją. — To nie bardzo wesoło wygląda, mój kochany Watsonie. Najlepszy szczegół na nic się nie przydał, a teraz nie wiem, czy bez tego dojdziemy do celu. Ale, na Boga, mój drogi, już wnet dziesiąta. A gospodyni mówiła o zielonym groszku i prosiła, żebyśmy na pewno o pół do ósmej przyszli na kolację. Ucieszy się, kiedy nas wreszcie zobaczy. Poczekaj, teraz przebierze się miarka. Zawsze się spaźniasz, zadymiasz jej całe mieszkanie — z pewnością ci wypowie, a ja wylecę razem z tobą. Ale wprzód jeszcze rozwiążemy problem z nerwowym profesorem, niedbałym służącym i trzema przedsiębiorczymi studentami. Tego wieczora Holmes nie rzekł już ani słowa o tej sprawie, jakkolwiek po spóźnionej kolacji długo jeszcze siedział zatopiony w myślach. Na drugi dzień o ósmej rano, gdy właśnie kończyłem toaletę, wszedł do mego pokoju. — No, Watsonie — rzekł — czas na nas. Musimy iść do Kollegjum św. Łukasza. Czy chcesz poczekać ze śniadaniem? i — Naturalnie. — Profesor będzie bardzo niespokojny, jeśli nie dowie się o wyniku. — O, z pewnością! A czy można mu już po wiedzieć coś pewnego? — Sądzę, że tak. — Masz już wyrobiony sąd o tej sprawie? — Tak, mój kochany; wykryłem całą tajemnicę. — Jakto, czy zebrałeś jakiś materjał dowodowy w ciągu nocy? — Przecież nie nadarmo wstałem o tak niezwykłej godzinie. O szóstej byłem już na nogach, Pracuję od dwóch godzin i zrobiłem pięć mil, by coś znaleść. Popatrz! Pokazał mi na dłoni trzy małe grudki czarnej, gliniastej ziemi. — O, Holmesie, wczoraj wieczorem miałeś tylko dwa takie kawałeczki. — A jeden znalazłem dziś rano. To jest niezbity dowód. Skąd pochodzi trzecia grudka, stąd pochodzą te dwie inne... Co, Watsonie? A więc chodź. Nie dajmy się naszemu przyjacielowi dłużej trapić. Gdy weszliśmy do mieszkania nieszczęsnego profesora, zastaliśmy go zaprawdę w stanie politowania godnym. Za kilka godzin miał zacząć się egzamin, a on wciąż jeszcze nie był zdecydowany czy ogłosić całą sprawę, czy lepiej pozwolić, by winowajca bez przeszkody skorzystał ze swego brzydkiego uczynku. Ledwie się trzymał na nogach z irytacji i pobiegł z wyciągniętemi ramionami na spotkanie Holmesa. — Dzięki Bogu, że pan przyszedł, panie Holmes. Bałem się, że pan wszystko już porzucił, nie widząc żadnego wyjścia. Co mam czynić? Czy egzamin może się odbyć? — Tak; w każdym razie proszę go rozpocząć. — A ten łajdak? — Zaraz go panu przedstawię. — Pan go zna? — Zdaje mi się, że tak. Wobec tego, że sprawa niema się dostać do wiadomości publicznej, musimy sami arrogować sobie pewne prawa i utworzyć coś w rodzaju małego trybunału sądowego. Proszę wejść tu, panie profesorze. A ty tam, Watsonie! Tak! Ja siądę na środkowem krześle. No, myślę, że wyglądamy dość poważnie i możemy nastraszyć winowajcę. Proszę łaskawie zadzwonić. Wszedł Bannister, lecz cofnął się natychmiast z widocznem przerażeniem, ujrzawszy nasze sędziowskie miny. — Proszę, zamknijcie drzwi — rzekł Holmes — Tak. A teraz powiedzcie nam szczerą prawdę, jak się to wszystko wczoraj stało. Służący zbladł śmiertelnie. — Powiedziałem już wszystko, proszę pana, — Nie macie nic do dodania? — Nic a nic, proszę pana. — W takim razie muszę wam zadać kilka pytań. Usiedliście wczoraj na tamtem krześle. Czy chcieliście tym sposobem zasłonić przedmiot, który mógłby zdradzić osobę, która była w tym pokoju? Bannister zbladł jeszcze bardziej. — Nie, proszę pana, wcale nie. — Ja tylko pytam — rzekł Holmes łagodnie — Przyznaję otwarcie, że udowodnić tego nie mogę. Ale jest prawdopodobne, bo zaraz po wyjściu pana profesora wypuściliście człowieka, który ukrył się w sypialni. Tego człowieka, który zaglądał do korekty. Bannister zwilżył swe suche wargi. — Tam nie było nikogo, proszę pana. — Ach! to szkoda! Dotychczas mówiliście prawdę, a teraz zaczynacie kłamać. Na twarzy indagowanego malował się teraz tępy upór. — Nie było nikogo! — Ależ przyznajcie się, Bannister, przyznajcie się. — Nie, proszę pana, nikogo nie było. — W takim razie nie dowiemy się od was niczego więcej. Zostańcie tymczasem tu, koło drzwi do sypialni. A teraz muszę poprosić pana, panie profesorze, by pan się pofatygował na górę i poprosił tu pana Gilchrista. Za chwilę wrócił profesor i przyprowadził studenta. Był to chłopak o okazałej męskiej postaci. Szczupły, zgrabny i zwinny. Szedł elastycznym krokiem. Twarz miał jasną i otwartą. Powiódł niebieskiemi oczyma po każdym z nas, aż ujrzał służącego, stojącego w kącie. Wtedy zdjął go blady strach. — Naprzód proszę drzwi zamknąć. Holmes przybrał poważną, uroczystą minę. — A więc, panie Gilchrist, jesteśmy całkiem sami i nikt się nigdy nie dowie, o czem tu teraz mówimy. Możemy mówić otwarcie. Chcielibyśmy wiedzieć, jak to się stało, że pan, człowiek ze wszech miar honorowy, popełnił wczoraj taki uczynek. Nieszczęśliwy młodzieniec począł się słaniać i rzucił wzrok pełen wyrzutu i przerażenia na służącego. — Nie, nie, panie Gilchrist, ja nie powiedziałem ani słowa, — ani jednego słowa! — zawołał tamten. — Nie — rzekł Holmes — lecz uczyniliście to w tej chwili. Sam pan widzisz, panie Gilchrist, że wobec tych słów Bannistera, położenie pańskie jest beznadziejne. Tylko otwarte wyznanie może panu pomóc. Chłopak przesunął ręką po twarzy, tak, jakby chciał ją zasłonić. Wreszcie padł na kolana przed stołem, ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zaczai gwałtownie łkać. — Proszę wstać — uspokajał go Holmes — Zbłądzić może każdy z nas. Ale o panu nikt nie powie, że jesteś zatwardziałym zbrodniarzem. Zapewne trudno panu będzie obecnie opowiedzieć całe zajście; to lepiej może ja opowiem panu profesorowi, jak to było, a pan mnie poprawi, jeśli się w czem pomylę. Zgoda? No, proszę tylko powiedzieć. Proszę słuchać, a zobaczy pan, że nie zrobię panu krzywdy. W chwili, gdy się dowiedziałem, od pana profesora, że nikt, nie wyłączając Bannistera, nie wiedział, iż papiery znajdują się tu w pokoju, cała sprawa zaczęła mi się wyjaśniać. O drukarzu nie było mowy, bo mógł był przeczytać te kartki u siebie w domu. I Hindus też nie był mi podejrzany. Odbitki były zwinięte. Trudno przypuścić, żeby wiedział, co to było. Z drugiej strony wydało mi się nieprawdopodobne, by ktoś przypadkiem wszedł do pańskiego pokoju właśnie w tym dniu, kiedy korekta była rozłożona na stole. A więc tej możliwości też nie wziąłem pod uwagę. Ten człowiek wiedział o papierach, zanim wszedł do środka. Ale skąd się dowiedział? Wyszedłszy na podwórze, przypatrzyłem się dokładnie pańskim oknom. Nie rozważałem wcale możliwości, by ktoś w biały dzień w budynku pełnym ludzi, przepychał się przez zakratowane okno. Pańskie przypuszczenie, że coś takiego mam na myśli, ubawiło mnie szczerze. Tak naiwnym nie jestem. Wymierzyłem, jak wysoki musiałby być człowiek, by przechodząc pod oknem mógł zobaczyć papiery na biurku. Ja mierzę sześć stóp i mogłem to uczynić z pewnem natężeniem. Niższy człowiek jużby tego nie potrafił. Jak pan widzi, miałem wszelkie powody zainteresować się najwięcej studentem niezwykłego wzrostu. Wszedłem potem do pokoju i powiedziałem panu swe zdanie co do bocznego stolika. Biurko stojące na środku nie dostarczyło mi żadnych dowodów. Dopiero, gdy pan, opisując pana Gilchrista, wspomniał, że uprawia on sport skoków na odległość, wszystko mi się wyjaśniło. Do całości obrazu brakowało mi jeszcze tylko kilku drobnych szczegółów, które wnet uzupełniłem. Rzecz miała się tak: Ten młody pan przepędził popołudnie na placu gimnastycznym i ćwiczył się w skakaniu. Wracając, niósł buciki do skakania pod ramieniem; lecz one, jak wiadomo są podbite ostrymi gwoździami, by chronić przed pośliźnięciem. Gdy przechodził koło okna, zobaczył rozłożone na stole druki. Domyślił się, że jest to odbitka potrzebna do egzaminu. Nic złego by się nie było stało, gdyby na drodze do swego pokoju nie był zauważył we drzwiach, klucza, który służący przez zapomnienie zostawił. Naraz strzeliło mu do głowy, wejść i przekonać się, czy to rzeczywiście jest jutrzejsze zadanie. Ten krok nie był niebezpieczny, gdyż mógł powiedzieć, że zaglądnął, by pana o coś zapytać. Gdy widział, że to są rzeczywiście te tak ważne papiery, nie potrafił się niestety oprzeć pokusie. Położył buciki na stół... Co pan położył na krzesło pod oknem? — Moje rękawiczki — odparł młody człowiek. Holmes zwrócił tryumfujący wzrok na służącego. — Położył rękawiczki na krzesło, wziął korrektę i przepisywał kartka za kartką; myślał, że profesor wróci głównem wejściem, tak, że zobaczy go przez okno. Ale jak wiemy, profesor wrócił bocznem wejściem. Pan Gilchrist usłyszał go dopiero przy drzwiach. Ucieczka była już niemożliwa. Zapomniał o rękawiczkach, porwał buciki i wpadł do sypialni. Możecie panowie zobaczyć, że rysa na biurku z początku jest tylko zewnętrzna, ale pogłębia się w kierunku drzwi do sypialni. To już wystarcza, by udowodnić, że bucik pociągnięto gwałtownie w tamtym kierunku, i że intruz tamtędy uciekł. Przy tym gwałtownym ruchu z jednego gwoździa odpadła grudka nabitej ziemi i została na stole. Druga grudka odpadła w sypialni. Tu muszę dodać, że dziś rano byłem na placu gimnastycznym. Tam znalazłem ciemną glinę, która pokrywa skocznię. Jest ona posypana delikatną trociną, by skaczący nie mógł się pośliznąć. Przyniosłem stamtąd próbkę. Czy powiedziałem prawdę, panie Gilchrist? Student stanął wyprostowany. — Tak, mój panie, to prawda — odpowiedział. — Wielkie nieba! — zawołał profesor — i to jest wszystko, co pan masz do powiedzenia? Nie dodaje pan żadnego usprawiedliwienia? — O tak, miałem jeszcze coś do powiedzenia, ale wstyd i przerażenie zupełnie mnie ubezwładniły i sparaliżowały. Mam przy sobie list, panie profesorze, który napisałem dziś wczesnym rankiem, po nieprzespanej nocy. Byłoto jeszcze przedtem zanim się dowiedziałem, że mój występek został wykryty. Oto jest. Dowie się pan, że byłem zdecydowany, nie siadać do egzaminu. Ofiarowano mi posadę przy policji w Rhodezji... Przyjmuję ją i wyjeżdżam natychmiast do południowej Afryki. — To mnie cieszy, naprawdę mnie cieszy, że nie chciałeś pan wyciągnąć korzyści z tego nieładnego postępku — odrzekł profesor z widoczną ulgą. — Ale dlaczego zmieniłeś pan zupełnie swoje plany? Gilchrist wskazał na Bannistera. — Ten oto człowiek sprowadził mnie na właściwą drogę. — No, Bannister, teraz na was kolej, opowiadajcie — rzekł Holmes. — Teraz pojmujecie, dlaczego z miejsca wam zarzuciłem, że nikt inny, tylko wy wypuściliście tego młodego pana po wyjściu pana profesora. Ucieczka przez okno odrazu wydała mi się nieprawdopodobną. Czy nie moglibyście wyjaśnić nam ostatniego szczegółu tej sprawy i przyczyn waszego postępowania? Służący podniósł schyloną głowę. — Toby było bardzo jasne, proszę pana, gdyby pan znał stosunki; lecz mimo całej swej sławy, tego pan nie wiedziałeś. Przed laty byłem pierwszym kamerdynerem u ojca tego młodego pana, u starego barona Gilchrista. Gdy pan baron stracił majątek, przyszedłem tu na uniwersytet. Lecz nie zapomniałem swego dawnego chlebodawcy, choć cały świat o nim zapomniał. Syna jego pilnowałem jak tylko mogłem. Wczoraj, gdy wszedłem do pokoju, natychmiast ujrzałem rękawiczki, które pan Gilchrist zapomniał na krześle. Poznałem je i domyśliłem się wszystkiego. Gdyby pan profesor był je zobaczył, mój panicz byłby stracony. Upadłem na krzesło i siedziałem bez ruchu, aż pan profesor poszedł do pana. Potem wyszedł mój biedny panicz — dzieckiem bawił się na moich kolanach — i wyznał mi wszystko. Czyż to nie było naturalne, proszę panów, że starałem się go uratować? I czyż nie było również naturalne, że przemawiałem do niego tak, jakby jego zmarły ojciec był do niego przemawiał. Że go przekonywałem, by nie korzystał z takiego uczynku? Czyż można mnie za to zganić? Myślę, że nie. — Nie, stanowczo nie! — odrzekł Holmes serdecznie — A więc panie profesorze, rozwiązaliśmy pańską zagadkę, a teraz śniadanie czeka na nas w domu. Chodź, Watsonie! A panu, młody panie, życzę pięknej przyszłości w Rhodezji. Teraz się pan potknąłeś. Lecz spodziewam się, że w przyszłości zajdziesz wysoko. — Zwróciliśmy się ku drzwiom. Twarz młodzieńca pałała rumieńcem wstydu. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe